Before the Apple Falls
by Alzu
Summary: Roselia is on the verge to insanity when the most unlikely of people save her from insanity. Joining the Dark Brotherhood wasn't as bad as one would think after all. M for blood and gore. NOW REVISED AND BETTER!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

All my life I have struggled for survival, I've resorted from theft to murder. I stand here in the house of my victim, her body had grown cold and eyes have clouded over with death. I look at myself in the broken mirror beside me.  
>What had I become? What madness has claimed me? I was blood stained the hem of my green shirt and dagger. My ebony locks had escaped from the hair small hair tie.<p>

I take another look around at the house, I smiled to myself. She really did have everything anyone would ever want. I felt a rush of satisfaction as I took everything I could. Once I left the house and I was confronted by the embrace of this chilly night. The fog served me useful as I made my way to the stables of Bruma and tied my stolen goods to a paint horse. I slowly took the horse away from the stables and rode off to the distance. I knew not where I was going or why I had done what I did, but I knew I couldn't be here anymore.


	2. Lament of Silence

**Chapter 1**

**Lament of Silence**

After a long journey south I had reached a small stream to rest at. I stripped the horse of its saddle and my belongings. Stolen horses never seem to stick around long so I tied it up to a nearby tree.

I went over to the stream to wash off the blood from myself. Afterwards I could finally see myself instead of the bloody mess that was on me.

My curly long ebony hair cascaded down as I sat there looking at myself, tips dripping with cool water. The small ripples in the water obscured the reflection of my soft pale light blue skin with almost a dim glow of white in the moonlight that surrounded me. The deep wound on my cheek had finally stopped bleeding.

My delicate oval face held cold crimson eyes, rimmed with an array of long voluminous ebony eyelashes and a dark crimson eye shadow that was smudged away traced around the waterline of my eyes. Eyebrows were arched over the curve before dispersing onto the concave bridge of her dainty nose. My small red-violet lips were marred by a small bruise at the corner from when that woman threw a vase at me. I sighed at my reflection and made my way under a nearby tree.

I cleared the small area and set up the saddle as a pillow to sleep, it wasn't comfortable but it would have to do. My thoughts wandered as I drifted off to sleep.

I wonder how long I'll have to live like this...

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer." I was awakened by a man in black robes. It was still much too early, the sun hadn't even risen. "That's-"

I simply rolled over and went back to sleep in response. I wanted sleep!

He began to shake me awake again, I simply grabbed his arm and brought it towards me to cuddle it. I suppose I shouldn't be doing this, but if he was going to kill me. I'd be dead by now.

"Five more minutes please." My voice crackled with drowsiness. He seemed rather patient, normally people would rip me away from my sleep, he simply sat down quietly. Oddly I couldn't even get back to sleep after that. I sighed and sat up, I might as well listen to what he has to say. I look at him, his face was shrouded by the shadows of his robes, I could only make out the bottom half of his face.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I am Lucien Lachance, a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you, you are a killer. A taker of life. A harvester of souls. Your work, your deathcraft, pleases the Night Mother. And so, I come to you with an offering. An opportunity... To join our rather unique family." His velvet voice was deep and mysterious.

A family? Suddenly this struck my curiosity strongly. "Please continue." I wasn't sure if it was just my curiosity or his entrancing voice.

"Ah, I find your etiquette refreshing." He smiled briefly, "On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family." As he spoke he made some marks onto a small map and handed it to me.

I wasn't sure what to say. Did I really want to join a group of murderers? I looked into Lucien's eyes, the shadows that hid his features was feathering away with the rising sun. I could only get a glimpse of his features before he turned away to give me something else.

The glimpse was enough for me to see his whole face. His angular face held glistening auburn eyes with thick arch eyebrows that curve into a strong nose, and lush soft-pink lips. It was entrancing to see such handsome features.

"Please accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood." I took the blade from him and looked up at him, once more, his features were well hidden.

"What do I need to know about Rufio?" I didn't want to let him down, for once someone believes in me. Also, I think I'm taking an interest in him.

"Know that Rufio is old and weak, and sleeps his days away. You could kill him before he even has a chance to wake. If you so choose." I caught a second glimpse of his auburn eyes as well as the jet black hair seeping out of his robes into his face.

"I won't let you down" I said with determination.

He smiled "Then your path is clear. Send Rufio to his death, and the Dark Brotherhood will embrace you as family." He rose up a bit before he was off I stood up.

"By the way my name's Roselia." he turned to me for a moment and smiled before disappearing into the forest.

I looked down at the coordinates on the map, the Inn was about two days worth of traveling from where I was. I readied my horse and gathered my things. Soon after I was on my way. I couldn't help but think back on my encounter with Lucien, I wondered if I'd see him again. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head. I had neither time nor patience to deal with a small insignificant infatuation. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end pleasantly.

I arrived at The Inn of Ill Omen a bit later than I thought. I went inside, there was an old man at the desk. I suppose I should ask him about Rufio. I walked up to the man and smiled as he greeted me.

"Do you know someone by the name of Rufio?"

"Rufio? He's an old codger. Been living here for a couple of weeks now. If you ask me, he's hiding from something. But what do I care? He pays his tab." He said nonchalantly.

I blinked, well that was easy?

"I'd like to rent a room for the night. How much will it be?" I might as well get a room while I'm here.

"It'll be 10 septims." I handed him ten septims, that left me with 50 gold. The man handed me the key and told me where the room was. I went to my room for the night, it was nice to have a bed to sleep in. I woke up around midnight, I decided to sneak around to look for Rufio's room.

Once I found his room I went over to him, he slept so peacefully. I took the blade Lucien had given me but stopped. I stared at the old man sleep, was I really willing to kill to get this so called family? Memories of the past started pouring into my mind as I stood over Rufio's soon to be deathbed.

_I sat alone with my twin sister Asher in the basement of the Riverview Manor my father owned, he never really liked me. He let me and my mother stay out of pity. My mother was a Dunmer, she had flawless dark blue-grey skin. Even with her low class, she was still very beautiful. I on the other hand was pale, I took a more lighter skin like my father. He was an Altmer, quite rich, quite rude as well. Mother had worked for him ever since I could remember. He never treated her right, he would always hit her if anything had not been done specifically as he requested. And I, to him I was an abomination, I was quite pale, a light blue skin that glowed almost paper white in the sun, with long black locks that curled. It was ironic how my best friend was his daughter as well; he named her after her mother. Such a pretty name it was…_

"_Hey Asher, do you want to look for Rosey with me?" I look up at what seemed to be a live reflection of my features._

"_You know what today is, you know father never allows us upstairs during his parties, he punish us!" she sneered, I looked down disappointed. Father never threw us a special birthday party…_

I glared at Rufio as reality had hit me. Hate started to flow through me as I smiled down at his slumber. I took my blade and slit Rufio's throat. As he awakened I watched as he struggled to breath. I took out my special dagger and used both the blade Lucien gave me and my silver blade to pin his forearms to the bed. I stood back as I watched him choke on his own blood.

Afterwards I took out both blades and cleaned them off the blood on his sheets then made my way back to my room. Silently I closed the door to my room and crawl into the bed. I thoughts wandered, what was wrong with me? I had slain a man in his sleep. I rolled over onto my side.

I smiled to myself, I had done the deed well and slaughtered the man. I hoped that the reward was worth the travel. After a bit I drifted off into sleep again.

"Roselia... Roselia." I woke up to Lucien gently shaking me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and intently listened to what he had to say.

"So, the deed is done." He smiled.

"How would you know?" Was he some sort of stalker?

"How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things."

"That… Nice I guess?" So I guess he was a stalker. What a creep! "Now what's going to happen? Now that the old guy Rufio is dead..."

"For you are now part of the family." He whispered. He gently tucked the stray hairs from my face behind my ear.

I looked up at his hidden face remembering the features I had saw before. A handsome creep, it almost makes up for it, but a creep is still a creep no matter how flattering it seems!

"Now heed these words."

I sat up attentively.

"The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink. As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given. You must now go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: "Sanguine, my Brother." You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following... your progress. Welcome to the family."

The sun the peaked through the window feathered the shadows from his face. This time he did not move away or try to hide his face. He merely continued explaining the about the covenant, Five tenets, and Sithis.

"Will I be seeing you again?" I asked in a low whisper. I mentally slapped myself for this, it was such an embarrassing thing to just sputter out like that! Sure he catches my fancy but that doesn't mean he has to know!

I mentally sighed, I'm so idiotic at times...

"Perhaps you shall." He smirked as I peered into his auburn eyes.

"Questions dear child?" He wanted to make sure everything he said was clear to me. I merely shook my head; I didn't trust my voice at this moment.

I simply watched as he left my room, he stopped for a brief moment to look back at me before disappearing. "May the night mother watch over you."

Inwardly I was jumping with joy and excitement as I gathered my things and set off for Cheydinhal.

As I left The Inn of Ill Omen, my thoughts wondered about Cheydinhal… I would be coming home at last, after all these years of keeping away.

_"What's wrong dunmer, can't fight back?" A child, no older than ten taunted. I looked up at him fearfully.  
>"Come on Estalri, just stop. We could be friends."<em>

_Estalri laughed. "Friends? With you?" The orc boy fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. "Why would anyone want to be friends with a dunmer like you!" He continued to whip me with the small tree branch he plucked from the tree. I could only take so much before I picked up a stone from the ground and threw it at him. Sure he was much bigger and older, but being small had its advantages._

_I stood with another, more blunt stone and started beating him with it. We were out behind the back houses of Cheydinhal near the river that flowed through the Elven city. The tall green grass hid us well. No one was in line of sight to us, nor hearing shot._

_After a bit I had calmed down. Then I realized what I had done, I stood in fear. Fear of what would happen if someone saw me there standing over the fresh corpse upon the ground, and fear of myself. I was frozen in place, I could only stare at the bloodied mess upon the floor. I had mangled Estalri's body, there were purple bruises, small cuts and gashes scattered around his body. His face was hardly recognizable. His arms broken, his bone was visible and sticking out of his forearm, surrounded by a puddle of blood. As soon as I heard rustling in the nearby bush I ran off. I had left town unnoticed. That's when my life had started falling apart..._


	3. Shadows of Cheydinhal

**Chapter 2**

**Shadows of Cheydinhal**

As I arrived many memories flooded back to me. It was actually quite frightening to be back in Cheydinhal. I followed the place to the abandoned house. I came across a familiar face on the way. They didn't seem to recognize me, but I'd know my sister's face anywhere.

Her crimson eyes held regret. I know not why or care to know why. She had betrayed me that day, she let father kill mother. She sided with him knowing that he hated her as well, how I loathed them both. I wanted nothing more to do with her after that. She's lucky she is of blood, or I would have basked in the luxury of the Riverview Manor with her corpse beside me for turning me in as to shelter father's mistake.

I shook my head; I had to get these horrible thoughts out of my head. What was wrong with me? Why had I such violent thoughts of even those of my blood? I suppose I couldn't help myself, I had always had homicidal thoughts. Ever since mother had died, ever since I first asked that favor to Miss Arano…

I avoided her and continued my way to the abandoned house. The door was locked, figures. I looked around and quickly and cautiously started picking the lock. Once I gained entry I made my way down to the basement, just as Lucien said to. I was a bit nervous, I knocked on the door and a voice called out creepily.

"What is the color of the night?"

"Sanguine, my brother." The door slowly opened, I cautiously walked in and was greeted by an Argonian.

"Greetings! Greetings! I am Ocheeva, mistress of this Sanctuary. Lucien has told me all about you. Let me welcome you to the Dark Brotherhood!" She smiled and lead me deeper inside the Sanctuary, showing me around. She explained the roles of the higher ups, from murderer to listener.

"So since Lucien is the speaker to this sanctuary does that mean he comes here often?" I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Lucien isn't here very often. His duties with the Black Hand keep him very busy, so he trusts me to keep the Sanctuary in order." She continued to ramble on about the sanctuary and the people here.

After the short tour I decided to get some rest, I was tired and meeting everyone could wait. Hours later I awoke, I decided to meet everyone. I came across Ocheeva's private room and heard her talking with... Lucien?

I listened in.

I… I've heard some talk. This past year, some of the family members have been found… Murdered! Could there be an assassin among assassins?" Ocheeva kept her voice low, almost whispering.

"Unfortunately that is true, The Black Hand has been trying to root out who the traitor is. So far there has been no success. Purification on one of the sanctuaries might be in order; Arquen believes it may be necessary."

It seems the Dark Brotherhood was starting to fall apart after all its former years of glory. Even one of the early emperors had been assassinated, by the Night Mother herself no less. I remember as a child my mother would always tell stories about them and The Mythic Dawn.

They started talking about whom the night mother wanted dead, who would be etiquette for which mission, and how the sanctuary was progressing. Their conversation quickly ended and I hid behind a nearby barrel. I watched Lucien leave alone and make his way to the exit. I felt like a child following him like this. He abruptly stopped and turned around to look at me, I had nowhere to hide when he turned so I quickly stood and acted casual, as if I just so happened to be here.

"You should work on your stealth, you're much too loud." Lucien smirked at my expression of surprise.

"Well..." I tried to say something clever but I lost the words when I tried to speak. I gave up on it immediately after, I was never very good with words.

"I don't know what your talking about, I've been standing here for quite some time." Lucien didn't seem impressed and walked over towards me.

"Dearest child of Sithis, lying may not be part of the tenets, but it would be preferred if you were honest. Your skills will progress quickly if you focus more on them instead of stories of deceit." He tapped me on the cheek with his left hand as reassurance, as if I were a child. I couldn't help but pout a bit as he did so.

"I'm not that good anyway, I'll probably be dead in a few months because of how clumsy I am." I sneered.

"The night mother see's much in you, do not fret about the present, simply better yourself, a great future awaits you. I must leave now." With that he turned away and started walking away, "I have much to attend to."

I wasn't sure what to say. I had come here with such melancholy and now it seems his simple words have made me feel... Better I suppose? I gave a small smile at the thought. I wasn't sure what it was, but for some odd reason joining the dark brotherhood was a better idea than I thought.

This motivated me a little to greet everyone now with confidence. I set off to look for my fellow brothers and sisters. The first one I ran into was a woman with semi-long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore the Dark Brotherhood's shrouded armor, it fit her well.

"Welcome dear Sister! So good to finally meet you! I hope you're getting along all right. If you need anything, anything at all, you need only ask." She smiled. "Would you like a tour of the Sanctuary."

I returned the smile "Thank you, although Ocheeva has already shown me around."

"Oh I see." she sounded quite disappointed but quickly smiled. "Don't tell anyone else, but some day I'm going to have Ocheeva's position. Just wait and see."She smirked, "Lucien Lachance knows real talent when he sees it."

"How do you know Lucien? Ocheeva said he doesn't come here often?" I asked curiously.

"Lucien Lachance is my savior. He found me; I was living in a gutter, an inch away from death. I owe him everything. I want to be the mistress of the sanctuary, I shall be _his_ mistress as well." She seemed determined to be under Lucien's direct order. "One day I'll take Ocheeva's position in the sanctuary.

I bid her farewell and went to look for the rest of the members. I walked into the living quarters and ran into an orc, this discouraged me a little, they always intimidated me the most.

"Welcome! Welcome to the family! I'd hug you, but Ocheeva's told me not to" He was quite friendly.

We didn't speak long, he was running late for a contract he had. Then an Argonian approached me as soon as he left.

"I welcome you to our family, and this Sanctuary. May you find yourself at home here, in the loving embrace of our Lady the Night Mother." He gave a small smile. I smiled back.

"So, do you know Lucien?" I might as well ask since I've been asking everyone else.

"Ocheeva and I have known Lucien since we were hatchlings. He is the one who trained us in the way of the Shadowscale, and is like a father to us."

"Shadowscale?"

"In the Argonian home of Black Marsh, those born under the sign of the Shadow are taken at birth and presented to the Dark Brotherhood. A Shadowscale hatchling is trained in the arts of stealth and assassination, and lives a life in service to the mighty kingdom of Argonia. Any Shadowscale who lives to come of age is accepted into the Dark Brotherhood as a full member of the family. So it was with me and Ocheeva."

We chatted for a bit before he too had to go. I then ran into a Khajiit, they were always most interesting to me. I tried to greet him but he spoke first venomessly.

"Well if it isn't the newest member of the family. Let's get one thing straight - the Tenets prevent me from killing you. But I don't have to like you. I'll sell you equipment, but only because Ocheeva is making me. This family doesn't need any... outsiders." With that he walked off.

That was very rude of him. After that I lost encounter interest in meeting everyone so I decided to just look for Vincete to get my contract already.

"Warmest greetings to you. I trust you've already spoken with Ocheeva? I am Vicente Valtieri." A tall breten man with pale features stood before me.

He had high and pronounced cheekbones, along yet elegant nose, light pink lips, and had long ebony hair that was neatly tied into a low pony tail, a small golden locket, and wore a dark shirt with a pair of black wide pants. His leather boots were hidden beneath his pants. His light eyebrows, pink irises, and coy smile were quite charming. I was never one to stare but with his features it was hard not to. I've never stood so close to such a creature, the feeling was quite exhilarating.

"I provide assignments for all new family members. Please do not let my appearance...unnerve you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire." I looked into his Vampiric eyes uninterested of the subject and intrigued by his appearance.

"Ocheeva said you give out contracts. I'm ready for my first contract." My mood had gone down after that Khajiit decided to ruin my already mostly ruined day.

"Excellent. Here is what you must do. Go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Elena. Board the ship and find its captain, Gaston Tussaud. He'll be in his cabin. Eliminate Tussaud in any manner you see fit. The pirates have been moving a lot of cargo on board lately. You may be able to smuggle yourself on board in one of the packing crates. Oh, and one more thing. Get into the habit of asking your fellow family members about any current contract. Their insight may prove invaluable."

After signing the contract I set off to the Imperial City. I didn't bother asking around for advice, this seemed remotely easy.

After a three day travel to the Imperial City's Waterfront district I found that finding _The Marie Elena _was actually quite easy considering it was the only ship there besides The Bloated Float. I approached the ship in a quiet manor but was attacked by a dunmer woman. She identified herself as the first mate, I quickly got my silver dagger and defended myself. I pushed her against the mast of the ship and used my silver dagger to pin her by the collar to it. I lodged this dagger halfway in before quickly retreating into the captains quarters. There I made a fast attack to the captain, taking him off guard. I had plunged the ebony blade given to me into his upper left side of his back, piercing his left lung. I did the same with the other side as he turned to attack me. Other pirates swarmed in quickly after. I took my opportunity to steal his key while I slit his throat and ran towards the back of the cabin. Three arrows were shot at me and struck me on my shoulder and right arm. I opened the door and dove into the water. I quickly swam away to safety. I could hear the guards running towards the ship as the pirates attacked an unfortunate beggar in their way.

I sat down to rest in one of the alleys of the waterfront. I carefully pulled out each arrow and healed the wounds as best I could with a restoration spell. I had to bandage them afterwards so that they could finish healing on their own.

I lie still in a light sleep, suddenly I had felt a gentle nudge, slowly I opened my eyes to see Lucien. I quickly sat up attentively.

Lucien gave me a shrouded armor with a hood to it. I looked at it confused.

"It seems Ocheeva failed to give you one of these. This armor will help you in your next contracts." He tucked away the stray hairs on the right side of my face behind my ear. I looked into his auburn eyes and saw a hint of mischief in them.

"Thank you Speaker." I gave him a small smile of gratitude. He returned my smile.

He gave me some new bandages and an apple before leaving. It was thoughtful of him. I took them graciously and watched as he disappeared into the distance.

I quickly changed the bandages and slipped into my new armor unnoticed. I took a bite of the apple as I left the waterfront district and headed back to Cheydinhal.

Few weeks later I was starting to see my small infatuation had grown since my stay here in the sanctuary. I avoided the subject with the others as best I could but they all started to notice Lucien's constant attention towards me. Antoinetta had started being less appealing to be around because of how venomous she had become, she tried to hide her jealousy but couldn't mask it very well sometimes.

Even Ocheeva had commented that Lucien was here more often than usual; she received fewer letter and more face to face conversations with him. It wasn't by much but it was still noticeable.

Today was his third visit to the sanctuary in the four weeks I had been here. I still thought he wasn't here often, it must have been rare to see him here before?

I sat in Vincete's empty room away from everyone, it was nice to have free time to myself when Vincete was gone on a contract. I got to linger in his room to get away from Antoinetta, ever since her outburst about Lucien. I remembered it all too well.

"I see that some of the other family members have been causing some dispute with you." Lucien's voice startled me, I hadn't even heard the door open.

"Good to see you. What brings you here?" I shyly looked up at him. He had caught me off guard so I didn't have time to collect myself before speaking to him. I felt nervous and flustered. Perhaps my feelings are stronger than I thought.

"I've noticed how well you've been progressing. You've already gone from a lowly Murderer rank to an Eliminator rank in only a matter of weeks. Such talent." He smiled.

I noticed Antoinetta hiding behind the doorway glaring at me from the corner of my eye. I smiled.

"I do what I can to please our Unholy Matron." I took a quick glance to the door and noticed M'raaj was also there, he had a curious face.

"Let me see the blade I have given you." He had an unreadable expression on his face.

I quickly and carefully took out the blade, to my embarrassment I haven't used it much, I had used it after losing my first dagger at The Marie Elena but received Sufferthorn and had used that most of the time. I simply did not want to ruin the ebony gift from Lucien. It was quite silly of me really, I was given that blade to kill, yet barely use it.

He carefully took the blade and examined it. "Why haven't you used this fine blade?"

I looked away nervously. "I..." I quickly scanned my thoughts for a plausible excuse. "I can't quite answer that question. I know not how to explain."

"This Blade of Woe cries for you to use it, yet you neglect it's wishes." He took my hand and placed the hilt in my hand, making my fingers curl around the blade with his own.

I quickly looked down at his hand. My heart raced at the touch. With his other he raised my chin so that I made eye contact with him.

"When you do use the blade, I hope it serves you well." He let go of my hand. I didn't speak and just looked away awkwardly; I was unsure how to handle myself. After I took a moment to recollect myself I looked back at him.

"I have a question." My tone had softened so that if Antoinetta was still listening she'd have a harder time listening in.

"What is it?" He calmly asked.

"I've heard many things about the dark brotherhood that I am confused about, I've heard our Night Mother was murdered long ago by a member of Morag Tong many years ago in Morrowind, yet she still gives out orders? Does our Night Mother change? Or is she some sort of… Greater power? Like Sithis?" I noticed the surprised look on Lucien's face.

"How do you know that?" His face of shock faded into curiosity. I turned away with a solemn face.

"My mother, she was part of a cult called The Mythic Dawn. They have had many run ins with The Dark Brotherhood since the glory of killing the third Septim emperor of Tamriel was taken from them by the Dark Brotherhood." I hadn't realized my hands were shaking until I looked down at them. It had been so long since I had talked about my mother.

"Interesting… Unfortunately I do not know too much of our Unholy Matron. I understand that she is indeed a greater power of sorts, like our dread father Sithis. People who pray to her must perform a ritual to summon her." He explained, it didn't quite answer my question but it was an answer.

I laid back down into Vincete's bed.

"I suppose that makes sense…"

"Why did you choose to join The Dark Brotherhood?"

"I'm not quite sure anymore…"

We talked for quite some time before he decided it was time to depart.

"Before I take my leave here are a few words of wisdom. Do not let the others discourage you dear child of Sithis. I've heard The Night Mother has great plans for you."


	4. A Night Before Silence

**Chapter 3**

**A Night Before Silence**

After months of being in the sanctuary I've really enjoyed it. I've made friends with everyone, save for M'raaj-Dar. He's the only one who's yet to accept me as an official member. Although I think he's starting to warm up to me a little, but he won't admit it openly. I was pretty happy with my new found friends. Vincete still kept offering to make me a vampire but I couldn't take him up on the offer, personally I'd be okay with being a vampire but I don't know what Lucien would think of me then. I suppose it was silly of me, he was a higher rank, someone I rarely ever got to see around the sanctuary anymore.

He used to come a lot during my first 5 weeks but after his fourth visit he hadn't come back. In fact the last time he had come by was about five months ago. Even with his frequent letters to Ocheeva contracts had been lacking and not very many were given out. I wondered why… My thoughts wondered and I began to think about all the encounters with Lucien I've had. I wasn't sure how he saw me, was he trying to decipher the traitor? Monitor me to see where my loyalties were? Or maybe perhaps he had a small interest in me… I doubted my last thought and thought the first to be more plausible, but still, the third was questionable sometimes.

I remember sneaking into Ocheeva's room once, Teinaava and I were going to play a prank on her but when walked in to switch out her black ink for a florescent purple ink I noticed one of the letters she was writing back to Lucien. I didn't think much of it at first but when I turned to take the black Ink well I noticed my name a little towards the end of it. Curious I read that fragment of the letter.

_Roselia is progressing much faster than her other fellow brothers and sisters here in the sanctuary. She has much determination and loyalty to our Night Mother and dread Father Sithis. Her current rank now is Assassin. In the little time she has been here she advanced three ranks quicker than any of the others here. You've chosen well, as always great Speaker._

The letter went on about the next contracts, I skimmed through the letter, I didn't see much of the other's names in the letter, I wondered if it was just Ocheeva mentioning about me in the letter or if Lucien asked. I shook my head and quickly retreated the room with the black ink wells to Teinaava. Once finding him I gave him the black inks and he snickered away.

"I'll be right back." He happily made off with the ink wells with an expression of joy and excitement. It was adorable how happy messing with his sister made him give the biggest smile ever.

Teinaava and I were the best of friends, I remember when we first met, and he was quite interesting. He had a way with words like no other, although he was also the most childish. He came back promptly giggling to himself and we both went to the living quarters. We were the only ones there at the time; most of the sanctuary was out on a contract.

"Teinaava how do you know when someone likes you?" I wasn't in the best of moods. I felt very... Confused?

I would go to Antoinetta about these matters but she was had drastically changed since I first met her. She always glares and has her moments of where she's nothing but self centered and rude. I don't think she means to be, but her jokes can get a little too personal. She tries to help though so I guess it's the thought that counts.

"Hmmm... It really depends on their personality and how they deal with feelings." He said thoughtful.

"What if they someone that… Someone who prefers silence?" This was silly of me.

"You're talking about Lucien again. What have I told you about mentioning that name in the sanctuary?" The Argonian slightly scolded, he knew me well. Even without telling him my secret crush he found out. I suppose that's why he's my best friend.

"I know Antoinetta doesn't like that I like him too, that's why she's so cruel but I can't help it. I try to ignore the feeling but every time I find something that gives me a glimmer of hope and it just messes with my mind and I can't help but wonder." Teinaava looked up at me curiously.

"What is it that gives you hope about Lucien returning such feelings, he's quite cold blooded for a human." He snickered a bit.

"Like when I first saw him here in the sanctuary I remember he gave me some reassurance when I was doubtful. The second time it was when I was after a contract, I had been injured and he showed up. The third was unexpected; I had been hiding away in Vincete's room to clear out my thought. You and Ocheeva were out doing some shopping for the sanctuary and everyone else was out on a mission. It was odd for me. It was also the most I had talked to him. Like a real talk, not small chatter about nothing." I looked down at the apple in front of me and smiled a bit.

"After that I left to Vincete's room hoping to take a little nap and get away from everyone, that's when Lucien woke me up. He gave me an apple with a smile. He basically told me I should smile more often. He wasn't very clear as to why but he tried to cheer me up. Although it was comforting anyway. Antoinette didn't talk to me for a whole week after that incident." I gave a small giggle at the last comment.

"Then today.." I looked towards the floor with great confusion.

"What happened today?" Teinaava was taking in all the details and processing them carefully.

"Ocheeva was writing about me, I was wondering if it was just her mentioning me or if Lucien asked. I didn't see anyone else's names mentioned and I remember when I had first met him he said he'd be monitoring my progress. I'd assume he'd do that with everyone, not just me." Teinaava was struck with interest.

"Monitoring is usual for Lucien, he usually only asks for the first two weeks, that's how he was with everyone, even if they excelled fast or slow. Antoinetta never accepted that he just saw her as a mere underling like all of us and got obsessed with him. Either Lucien has great patience or simply likes the attention." He laughed to himself.

I wanted to change the subject now, I felt foolish for mentioning this in the first place.

"Well I'm getting tired, I'm gonna take a nap. I'll see you when I wake up."

"Tired already? You just woke up?" I never ceased to surprise him.

"But I woke up too early, I need my beauty sleep." I gave him a pout.

"Well I suppose I did wake you up early, I'll see you when you wake." He smiled' "Sweet dreams dear friend."

I smiled "Good night." I went over to my bed in the living quarters and let sleep take over.

_Blood was splattered everywhere, the walls, the floor, me. It was my twelfth birthday and here I was standing in front of the dying corpse of my beloved friend Roselia. I stood there in shock; here I was in front of her, blood on my hands and a small short sword next to her stained with crimson fluids.. Tears ran from my eyes as I saw my reflection smirk at me with malice and ran away._

_I fell to my knees beside her and put my hands over my head. This wasn't supposed to be happening to me. Why did it have to be her of all people?_

_"Ilazki..." A weak voice called for me. I quickly looked up at Roselia, she was weak and losing blood too fast._

_"Yes?"_

_"Promise me, that no matter what... You don't seek revenge for this.. I want you safe." Her eyes shed tears from both emotional and physical pain._

_She thought it was someone else who slew her? Not myself?_

_She started to cough out a red fluid. Her paper white locks were stained with the crimson blood surrounding us. Her once flawless skin was now jagged and ripped open, showing her entrails quite clearly. Her veins and arteries spilled their fluids rapidly overflowing onto the floor, her heart beating in an abnormal rhythm._

_"I promise... I won't ever forget you." I ran my hand down her face and she smiled, for the last time. After she had died, here before me, I no longer called myself by the name my mother had given me. I went on as Roselia._

_The name had been tainted by my existences so I too would carry the tainted name. Not only to remember her, but to remind myself of what I had brought upon Roselia._

Later I had awakened at dawn due to the morbid dream I had just had. The memory had plagued my dreams for years; there was no running from it.

I got up and went for a small walk around the sanctuary; I sat down in the main hall at the table, just the living quarters. I wonder how long it'll be before I lose myself to insanity.


	5. Blood of the Malevolent Cohort

**Chapter 4**

**Blood of the Malevolent Cohort**

The next morning I had awakened full of energy. I went to find Ocheeva to get another contract. She ended up finding me, she seemed on edge.

"It seems the Black Hand is in need of your services. Here's is a letter for you." Ocheeva gave me the sealed letter.

"Thank you." I looked at the letter; I wondered what I was needed to do? I walked off to read the letter alone.

_Eliminator,_

_You have served the Dark Brotherhood well in the short time you have been with us. Indeed, the rate of your advancement has been rather remarkable. Now the Black Hand itself is in need of your abilities._  
><em>You must proceed with all haste to my private refuge in the ruins of Fort Farragut, located in the forest northeast of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. When you arrive, we will discuss the nature of your special assignment.<em>  
><em>I cannot stress to you enough the importance of your swift arrival at Fort Farragut. There are unseen powers working to unravel the very fabric of the Dark Brotherhood. The Black Hand is counting on you to prevent this disaster.<em>  
><em>Do not share the contents of this message with anyone at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, including Ocheeva, and make no mention of your journey to Fort Farragut! Also, be warned - my refuge within Fort Farragut is guarded by denizens who will attack any interloper on sight. Get through these rotting sentinels and you will surely have earned the right to visit my private sanctum.<em>

_Lucien Lachance_

I was happy that Lucien was in need of me, but at the same time, something was strange about this. Why didn't he just choose Ocheeva or any of the other more experienced members? I folded the letter and put it away into my pocket. I went to the living quarters and gathered my things. I set off to find this Fort, I didn't exactly feel like walking all the way there so I stole another horse, my last one got confiscated from me. I was much more careful in taking a horse. I scared one horse to make it run off and while everyone's attention was on the runaway horse I took a black horse from the stable and quickly made off with it. I wasn't detected by anyone so I kept going on my was to Lucien.

I realized stealing a horse was rather unnecessary, the fort was a 15 minute walk, and even so I quickly went to the entrance. I opened the double doors and walked into the darkness. I lit my torch and looked into this cave like structure. I tried to open the barred door but it was no use, I'd have to activate it somehow. I looked around the room for some sort of switch but to my luck, I couldn't find one.

"How does he expect me to meet him if I can't even open the door?" I was frustrated by this. I tried to look around again but my torch gave out and I was now searching in the dark… I wonder if I just call for him? Would he come?

I doubted it but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try.

"HEY! I found your place but the door won't open!" I waited for some sort of response but all that came was a few rats. Lovely… I walked out of the door after a few moments disappointed.

Maybe there's another entrance? I smiled to myself and left the room to the outside. I looked around within the walls of the fortress and the outside. The sun was starting to disappear behind some grey clouds, thunder could be heard in the distance.

After about an hour of searching I came across a hollowed out tree. I went to investigate and found a trap door. It surprised me how obvious it was, it wasn't even a little hidden. I suppose it's not something you see unless you're looking for it.

I opened it but when I turned behind me to grab my bag a troll had attacked, I let out a scream and fell into the entrance. Luckily the bag was tangled on my foot and didn't quite fit through the entrance. This gave me some time to grab onto the ladder.

The troll was reaching for me in a frenzy after the bag had squeezed through due to my weight. I was dangling halfway down from the ground, I was a good distance but that troll could attract attention. I conjured up a fire spell towards the troll. The troll cried out in pain and ran away. It wasn't the best of ideas but it made him go away. I climbed down the rest of the way and softly landed on my feet. I looked up at a very surprised Lucien.

"How did you find this entrance?" He questioned.

"I couldn't open the other entrance, the door was kind of locked into place and I couldn't find a switch, so I decided to see if I could find another entrance. And I did." I answered simply.

Lucien came over to me. I felt dizzy as he approached slowly, I also felt something warm and wet on my shoulder.

"Never the less, I've been waiting for you, assassin. I am well aware of your accomplishments within the Dark Brotherhood. That is why I have sent for you."

"I see." I suppose I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

"I'm afraid there is a... Situation. The time has come to test both your skill and your loyalty to Sithis. The Black Hand has learned that the Dark Brotherhood has been infiltrated. By whom, and for what purpose, we do not yet know. What we do know is that there is some link between the traitor and the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. The traitor has tainted that place beyond repair. It was learned that the traitor has been active for quite some time, since before you joined the Brotherhood. That absolves you of any suspicion_._"

"That's lovely…" I figured where he was going with this and I wasn't very happy about it. "But if that place has been tainted by the traitor and you're the one who runs it, that just means either you're the irresponsible one or the traitor IS you." Suddenly I didn't feel very safe anymore.

His eyes looked at me with a dark anger "I am no traitor."

"So you're just irresponsible… That makes me feel so much safer in your hands…" At least if he was the traitor it would mean everything was planned and okay. If he isn't... Well that means things could go wrong very easily. I don't like this.

"Yes I admit I have been a bit irresponsible. That is where I ask you to do this, we'll see where your loyalties lie as you will see where mine are." He didn't seem to see that I was careless about whether he was the traitor or not. How sad…

I gave a small frown; I really shouldn't get any of my hopes up. "My loyalties lie with you." I looked into his eyes sincerely. He gave a small smile and continued to explain from where I had interrupted him.

"You have been selected by the Black Hand to perform the ancient rite known as Purification. Everyone inside the Sanctuary must die! You must break one of the Tenets you have sworn to uphold. I know this is an unexpected turn of events, but drastic measures must be taken. Ocheeva, Vicente Valtieri, Antoinetta Marie, Gogron gro-Bolmog, Telaendril, M'raaj-Dar andTeinaava. All of these family members must die! From this point forward, you are no longer bound by the Five Tenets! Sithis will forgive any murder, any theft, so long as you serve the Black Hand! When the rite of Purification has been completed, return to me here at Fort Farragut, and we will discuss your future. Now, take these special gifts. They will help you greatly." He gave me a small satchel. "One is a poisoned apple. The other, a unique scroll of summoning. Good luck... Silencer."

I looked down putting my hand over my shoulder, only to stain it with my own crimson blood. I suppose the troll had given me a clean cut when it first attacked, I hadn't felt a thing. I looked more closely at the crimson stain on my hand remembering the promise I had made with Roselia.

_"There's three kinds of people; people who want more, people who don't know what they want, and people who don't want anything because they have what they want. Those who want more will usually go to any extent to get what they want, even murder."_

_"But sometimes it's necessary."_

_"Not really, there's always another way, you just need to take the time to look for the alternative, even just a moment could be all you need to find another way."_

_"Rosey you're such a tree hugger." I playfully stuck my tongue out at her._

_"Promise me, if it ever came to it. You'll pick the alternative." Her eyes were full of sorrow. The pain behind those words opened my eyes. She didn't want me to end up like her father. I solemnly looked at her and smiled._

_"I promise."_

"I'm sorry Roselia..." I quietly muttered to myself. I looked up at my patron.

"My real name's Ilazki." With that I set off to fulfill my mission. Today would be the last time I ever call myself Roselia, I was a disgrace to even such a tainted name itself.

I made my way back to the sanctuary; I would show no mercy to anyone... Or at least try not to, we were all the best of friends, after this, I'd give them a proper burial. Today I would have to say my everlasting farewell.

I entered the Sanctuary through the well. I found Gogron and greeted him kindly.

"I brought something for you" I said with a smile. He smiled back and I gave him the poisoned apple.

"Why thank you. I was actually just on my way to get myself a bite to eat." He bit into the apple.

"I got it _especially_ for you." I gave him a small malicious smile. I started to walk away and looked back as he started to cough and wheeze.

"Farewell my friend." I said solemnly. He looked up at me before falling to to his knees. One reckless battle had been avoided.

I went on to find another and found Antoinetta, I did not greet her. I simply took her life silently. I slit her throat with the Blade of Woe and as blood fell to the ground I purged the blade into her upper region of her back. She didn't die as easily as my previous. She fought back strongly, she had purged her silver dagger into my thigh. I thrusted my blade into her left shoulder and after a few more attacks she collapsed into my arms weak.

"Looks like Lucien only saw betrayal in you." I never really like Antoinetta, she claimed to like me but I knew she truly hated me. I wasn't sure why she did but that's what I had over heard her say to Teinaava one day. At least M'raaj was honest about his hatred towards me. Antoinetta finally suffocated to death from her own blood. Then Telaendril walked into the room, leaving me no time to explain she attacked me.

"Traitor!" She snarled. She charged at me with a short sword, she got my forearm as I pushed her away and used a fire spell. I then attacked her with full force. She made it very difficult but with a bit of strategy, she left a beautiful corpse.

Three of her ribs were protruding from a wound in her abdomen. The peach-white flesh that was once perfect now was marred with eternal wounds and bruises now. I looked back at Antoinetta's corpse and took her silver dagger before leaving.

I left their lifeless bodies in the training room. I was beginning to grow weak from my new found wounds. I made my way to Vincete's room with a clove of garlic. I found him asleep. I smiled and grabbed his cup from the table and put three cloves of garlic into the cup and pressed the cloves into the cup with the hilt of my new silver dagger.

With the same dagger I make an incision into my wrist and let the crimson fluid fall into the cup slowly. After about half the cup, I applied pressure to my wrist to stop the bleeding. Then wrapped a piece of cloth around the wound and continue forward and wake up Vincete. He opened his eyes wearily and smiled at me warmly.

"I thought I'd thank you for everything you've done for me with a cup of my own blood." I gave him a small smile.

He took the cup carefully and smiled back at me. He began to drink it feverishly and in doing so he swallowed the crushed cloves of garlic as well. He dropped the cup, his eyes showed pain. He looked at me as I drew the silver dagger and pierced it into the flesh upon his neck.

I had poisoned the blade itself with garlic. I had remembered him complain when Antoinetta would use garlic in her experimental dishes. He was allergic to it.

I twisted the blade further into his flesh and pierced him again in his heart.

"I'm sorry..." I took the blade out and left his corpse.

I made my way around the corner and ran into M'raaj.

"Ah, there you are! Look... I've been thinking, and... Well... I guess I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past. I mean, look at you! The things you've accomplished! You've obviously proven yourself a valuable member of this Sanctuary." He was sincere. He also seemed to notice my wounds but said nothing about them.

I smiled sadly, "It's okay, really."

"So let's start over, shall we? I know from now on, you and I are going to be great friends! Now, is there something you'd like to buy or sell?" He showed me everything he had, I had bought all the spells he had to offer that I found useful. He also gave me a free spell, as a token of our new found friendship, funny how it was a spell of silence.

I looked up at him with a smile. "I really do wish that things could have gone another way." I spoke to him full of sorrow before silencing him and slitting his throat. I watched sorrowfully as he fell to his knees choking on his own blood.

"I'll see you in the next life my friend. May Sithis keep you safe there." I stabbed him in his chest to end his misery and left Antoinetta's dagger.

I made my way to Ocheeva's room. It was getting harder to see. I saw Ocheeva she immediate got up to come to my aid. I pulled out my Blade of Woe and stabbed her abdomen. She writhed as I twisted the blade and attacked with another blow. I just kept piercing the blade into her multiple times until she lay lifeless. I stood up. I could no longer tell if the blood was mine or hers. I made my way to the main hall where Teinaava was. He noticed I was hurt and quickly came to my aid. I stared at him and started to tear, blurring my vision more.

"Roselia? What happened to you?" His tone told me all the worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry... I hope you can forgive me for this. It was an order, I have no other choice." With that I purge the blade into his chest. More tears came out and mixed with the blood on my face. I made Teinaava's death the quickest I could. I stabbed him over his heart, I would have just cut off his head but in this state I could barely even keep my eyes open. I fell to my knees after killing him, all my strength I had was leaving me. I conjured up a healing spell that I had gotten from M'raaj, it help a little bit but not by much.

I made my way out of the city towards Fort Farragut. I tried my best not to stagger. I didn't want to attract attention to myself. The rain that poured washed off most of the blood, which helped, rain meant everyone was inside or hiding away to keep dry. With the help of my horse the journey wasn't as hard as it could have been.

I arrived at sunset. I crawled into the hollow tree and into the trap door. As I descended I slipped off the ladder. I hadn't noticed the wound on my wrist had reopened itself. As fast as the fall was it slow, as the world had stopped. I closed my eyes.

_"A single word was always just enough to sharply stab right through your skin." Roselia looked over at me, her emerald eyes peered into my crimson ones._

_"I can't help it" I looked away ashamed of myself._

_She touched my cheek and made me look back at her. "That just means you have a kind soul, never let anyone tell you otherwise, you are greater than anyone who tries to put you down. They see the shine in your eyes and try to taint it with their foul visions." She smiled at me._

_"Rosey your so smart, how can a little eight year old know so much." I looked at her curious._

_She shrugged. "I suppose I've experienced the cruelties of life much too early." She looked away._

I felt arms wrapped around me, I looked up, I could barely make out Lucien's features.

"The purification is complete..." Everything had gone black after that.

_I was surrounded by a serene field of grass. There was not a cloud in the baby blue sky. I closed my eyes, breathing in the crisp air that surrounded me. As I opened them I noticed an apple tree just up ahead with someone there. I smiled and ran over to the tree happily. It was Lucien. He stood reading a book, as I approached him he looked up at me and gave a small smile. He wore a vibrant blue shirt embroidered with a golden braided hem, cuffs of the shirt had a small silver design on them. Along with some matching blue pants. His long jet black hair flowed downwards flawlessly._

_Suddenly when I try to speak with him a blade stabs through me, I look down at myself. I look back up at a mirror which stood where Lucien once was. I could see the crimson fluid drain itself from the wound in my chest. I turn around to see who my attacker is. As I turned the wounds faded away into butterflies. There I saw a mangled corpse hanging upside down before me. It was hardly recognizable. I examine it closely and see that it is Lucien's corpse. I collapse out of shock and fear as it looks up at me. There was no life in his eyes, but his mangled hands reached for me._

My eyes opened and I was greeted with darkness all around.


	6. Blood of Assassins

**Chapter 5**

**Blood of Assassins**

I lie on a small bed in a dark room, only a single torch was lit in the room. As I looked around the dim room I noticed Lucien was asleep on the floor beside the bed. I tried to get up but then remembered how I got there as the pain stuck me fiercely. I groaned in pain as I laid back into the bed. I put my hand over my injured shoulder. There were bandages. I tried another healing spell. This one was a bit more successful than my last. It healed all the minor wounds and bruises. Although my major wounds were still unaffected by the spell, I had gained a bit more strength as well.

I didn't try to get up again. Instead I rolled over onto my lesser injuries located on my abdomen and tried to get up that way. I was a bit more successful this time around, though the pain was almost unbearable.

I made my way to Lucien and sat down next to him. This was the first time I got to get a good look at his features.  
>He was so peaceful, his long jet black hair curled inwards at the ends. It framed his heart shaped face well. I stared at his features taking in the detail. I never had the luxury of doing so, I was too embarrassed to look at him directly while he spoke.<p>

With my bandaged hand I tuck the stray hair behind his ear. That simple touch had awakened him. He slowly sat up, his hood down; I peered into his auburn eyes. I could see he still needed sleep.

"I see your injuries have gotten better much faster than I expected." He noted.

I noticed his long jet black hair ended just below his broad shoulders. I looked up into his auburn eyes with a slight blush upon my face. I started to forget about the pain.

"I suppose so... So what do I need to do now that the purification is completed?" I asked eagerly. I wanted to do everything for I could to please him.

"The time has come to acknowledge and reward your unwavering loyalty. The Black Hand is most pleased with your progress... I am pleased by your progress." He said with a smile.

I blushed a bit and looked down at my injured hand. He had bandaged all of my injuries. It was sweet of him

"I'm glad."

"You have been invited to share in secrets that few within the Dark Brotherhood even know exist. Your life in the Sanctuary is over. Those contracts are behind you. Now, you will serve the Black Hand. You will serve me. From this moment forward, you will walk the shadows as my Silencer. You will receive contracts only from me. Your new life has begun." He said coyly.

His hand gently tugged at my chin to look up at him. He stared into my crimson hues. I couldn't help but blush, I've always longed to be this close to Lucien and now that I am, it's a bit embarrassing. He has no idea of the feeling I hold for him. Suddenly I had the urge to tell him but I was much too scared to say so. I could feel my face becoming warm as he held me there.

"You will now serve me directly." His smirk was just enough to make me jolt away in embarrassment. I tried to hide my reaction with an excuse.

"I forgot my stuff at the sanctuary!" I really did but I wasn't worried about it. I just needed some air and time away from him. This was much to close for me to handle. I think Teinaava might have been right about him just liking the attention. The thought made me kind of sad.

"I'll be right back." I said before going up the ladder. I made my way to Cheydinhal walking. How could I have been so stupid! Teinaava was right about him! I should have never even bothered to have feelings for him!

I wasn't paying attention when I was walking and walked straight into someone. I looked up to apologize when I noticed the familiar face.

"Excuse you, watch where you're going!" My elder sister still hadn't recognized me. She wore a blue silk dress. Seems she's progressed fairly well… I smiled at her.

"I could say the same to you dear sister." Her face changed from annoyance to fear instantly as she finally remembered who I was.

"You!" She immediately attacked me, unfortunately for her a guard had been right there and saw her attack. I merely acted as if I were defenseless and called the guard for help. The guard quickly came to her, arresting her for assault. I quickly slipped away unnoticed as she resisted.

I went in through the secret entrance. I was full of thrill and delight. Laughing to myself as I went to pick up my bag, I passed by my fallen companions and picked up Ocheeva's corpse and started dancing with her.

"Oh Ocheeva, after all this time I finally got her back for what she did to me. Now I just have to avenge Mother, just as I promised. Tonight I shall pay a visit and send her soul to Sithis!" I continued to laugh to myself today was a day to celebrate. I opened the door to the living quarters and noticed someone in there. A Breton man stood with a suspicious look upon his face, it soon after turned into surprise.

"Oh, you must be Lucien's new Silencer. I had come here to investigate a bit, find out who the traitor might be." I dropped Ocheeva's corpse in shock.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I looked at him suspicious.

"I am Mathieu Bellamont, a speaker for the Dark Brotherhood." Something didn't seem right about him being here… Why would the Black Hand need to "Investigate" if the problem has been dealt with?

"Hello dear Speaker. I suppose I shall leave you to your unnecessary investigation."

"Unnecessary?"

"Well if the problem has been dealt with, shouldn't there be no further question? Unless perhaps… The Black Hand is blindly killing members in hopes of riding the infection." I didn't stay long. I simply left to Fort Farragut.


	7. Silencer

**Chapter 6**

**Silencer**

I arrived promptly at Fort Farragut and approached Lucien, bag in hand.

"It appears that Mathieu Bellamont, another speaker, is investigating the Sanctuary. Is that normal?" I looked up at my patron.

Lucien was taken aback but didn't say much.

"Well we are not sure where the traitor hides. I suppose it's fine."

He supposed? That means it wasn't normal.

"… So what happens now then? Like with me I mean." I changed the subject.

"No longer will you receive orders directly. Instead, you will visit dead drop locations scattered throughout Cyrodiil. Your next contract can be found at the dead drop on Hero Hill, southeast of here. A hollow in the moss-covered rock contains all you need to know. When you leave here, we will not speak again, unless I deem it necessary. Ah yes, there is one last thing. I have for you a very special gift. Waiting just outside is a magnificent steed named Shadowmere. She has served me well. I present her now to you, as a token of my trust and love. Now go, and may Sithis guide you in this new stage of your life's dark journey."

"What exactly is a Silencer, I've never heard such a term?" I looked at him confused.

"The Black Hand is the Dark Brotherhood's ruling council. That hand consists of four Speakers and one Listener. Four fingers and a thumb, as it were. This you already know. What is not commonly known among our family members is that the Black Hand employs a few... additional numbers. As every hand has fingers, does not every finger have a nail? A claw? A talon? Every finger of the hand, every Speaker, has such a nail. These are the Silencers. Each Speaker employs his or her own private assassin, to extend their reach and strike forth as necessary. My previous Silencer perished while fulfilling a contract. That emptiness has now been filled by you. It is an honor without equal." He explained with quite some detail.

"I see." With that I got up I undid the wound where my wrist was to see that the wound was not quite yet fully healed but getting there. It didn't hurt much to move so I made my way to the ladder.

"Are you sure you are well enough to go on? I wouldn't want another silencer to perish fulfilling a contract." He had a small sense of worry in his voice. I smiled at this, he really did care, even just a little.

"I'll be fine." I flashed a smile at him and left the Fortress.

I started my journey to the first Dead drop with Shadowmere. Hero Hill wasn't too far from here, I had been there once before. I even knew a quick short cut, it would still take me a few hours but that was fine with me. The night sky was quite refreshing. The stars gleamed clearly through the sky. The moons were also quite breath-taking in itself.

After a few hours of riding I had came to the location of the first dead drop. It was quite easy finding the hollowed rock, upon finding it there was a letter inside sealed. I opened the letter and read what Lucien's orders were.

_Silencer,_

_You are now reading your first dead drop note, here on Hero Hill, which proves to me you were well-appointed to the tasks that lie ahead._  
><em>Journey now to Leafrot Cave. There you will encounter an ancient Necromancer who is attempting to escape death by transforming himself into a lich. This Necromancer, Celedaen, has not yet completed his metamorphosis, but is still immensely powerful, possibly too powerful to destroy if confronted directly. Search Leafrot Cave. Necromancers are wizards after all, and wizards are prolific by nature. Celedaen surely has written records, and these records may contain evidence of some kind of weakness. Perhaps there is some other way to destroy Celedaen besides a direct confrontation. But destroy him you must!<em>  
><em>When the Necromancer lies dead, journey to the city of Chorrol for your next dead drop. At the foot of the Great Oak, hidden in the bushes, is an old sack. Inside you will find your reward for killing the Necromancer, as well as information regarding your next contract.<em>  
><em>Serve me well, Silencer, and there's no telling just how far you might advance.<em>

After reading the letter I had climbed a mountain for I was disappointed by how far I had to go. Really? This guy can't just make it easier on me? How am I even supposed to let him know when I have inquired random important information?

I sighed, figures I'd have this kind of luck.


	8. Before the Apple Falls

**Chapter 7**

**Before the Apple Falls**

_My compliments on another job well done! Havilstein Hoar-Blood was more swine than man, and deserved to die quivering like an animal! You must not stop! You must kill again!_

_Your next target is a Wood Elf named Ungolim, who resides in the city of Bravil. Bravil is also home to an ancient statue known as the Lucky Old Lady. It is seen as a symbol of good luck and prosperity, and the fools of Bravil often speak to the statue and wish for good tidings. Every night, poor lovestruck Ungolim visits the Lady and pleads desperately for the heart of a young maiden. This maiden is married, and her husband has learned of Ungolim's affection for his bride. He fears the competition, it would seem, and has commissioned the Dark Brotherhood to help in the matter._  
><em>You must go to Bravil, locate Ungolim, and kill him. The Wood Elf owns a house in the city, but he spends his days securely locked inside. I recommend you lie in wait at the Lucky Old Lady statue, and then eliminate Ungolim when he arrives for his nightly visit. He's generally there between the hours of 6:00 PM and 1:00 AM.<em>  
><em>By all accounts, Ungolim is a deadly archer and a fearless opponent. I also have reason to believe he is expecting trouble, so if Ungolim senses danger, he may attack you on sight. And, like the Khajiit J 'Ghasta, Ungolim has bribed the guards to look the other way if there is a fight, so they won't interfere. Be vigilant, and bring the Wood Elf down! You must not fail!<em>  
><em>When Ungolim's body lies broken at the foot of his dear Lady, you must journey to the city of Anvil. Your dead drop is in a barrel located behind the statue in the pond. As is standard, your reward and next contract will be waiting.<em>

These last few dead drops had been both encouraging and discouraging. He wrote to me as if I were a mere tool. I suppose I could be wrong but these last few dead drop letters have been quite different from the first two. The letters had a sudden change to parchment as well.

I swiftly dismounted the horse and entered Bravil's main gates. I made my way to the statue to make note of where it was when a wood elf suddenly attacked me. I had no choice but to defend myself. I showed no mercy to this attacker. I grabbed his left arms with both my hands and quickly snapped it. A loud cracking noise was heard along with a groan of pain.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking me." I sneered. He simply answered with a look of disgusted.

"My name is Ungolim. I hope your death is most painful!" With that he shoved and arrow into my upper chest. I yelped in pain. He drew a dagger to attack. I conjured a quick fire spell to keep him at bay for just a few moments. I drew my Blade of Woe and attacked him with it. He put up quite the fight.

As I tried to lash at him he would dodge and make a counter attack that almost always hit. He was ruthless in his attacks and spared not a moment to attack when the opportunity arose.

I coughed out a bit of blood with his last hit but I finished him when I sawed off his head with the dagger. I let the body fall to the ground as I held his severed head in my hand. I let Ungolim's head fall to the ground.

"No! No, I'm too late! I thought I could get here in time, thought I could stop you!" It was Lucien and he was angered, I quickly turned only to be violently grabbed by him. "By Sithis, what have you done? What madness has claimed you? You have betrayed me, you have betrayed the Dark Brotherhood! Why?" I was stricken with fear and confusion.

"L-Lucien what i-is wrong?" I feared the worst.

"What is wrong? What is wrong! You are what's wrong!" He drew his dagger "I am here to end your miserable life!" My eyes started to tear, I was going to die, by the hand of the one I loved most.

Lucien grabbed me by the throat with one hand and lifted me a few inches from the ground. I did not attack him back, I couldn't. I tried to release myself from his deathly grasp as his dagger came closer to me.

"to..." His expression started to change and he stopped midway before the dagger had pierced skin, he merely kept it just above my heart unmoving.

"Lucien please… Please stop…" I managed to cough out a few words before suffocating completely under his grasp.

He looked at me a bit confused.

I simply accepted my fate in defeat after discovering no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to break free. I began to feel weak and I let my hands simply caress his hand that was bringing death upon myself slowly. I looked into his eyes with defeat and sorrow. I tried to choke out a few words before everything went fuzzy.

"Lucien…" His grip started to loosen and he put me down. I immediately fell to my knees and coughed. It was hard to breath with all the blood coming out from my previous wound but I managed.

"But... You... You refuse to attack me when I clearly mean to kill you…" He was confused.

I look up at him with fear and confusion.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" His voice softened and he lowered himself to my grounded level.

I looked up at him and shook my head; my eyes sought answers from him.

"What's wrong? I did everything you told me to do?" I could feel the blood rushing in my vein, heart pumping fast with fear, my patron had almost just killed me... But why?

"Your first dead drop contract, you carried that out, killed Celedaen. After that, you eliminated the Draconis family, as ordered. Then, betrayal! Your dead drops went unvisited, your targets ignored. Instead, you have been systematically killing off all the members of the Black Hand! J'Ghasta, Shaleez, Alval Uvani, Havilstein Hoar-Blood - Speakers and Silencers all. And Ungolim... the Listener himself!"

My expression fell, I had killed my own brothren.. And... The listener. I had broken The Five Tenets.

"The surviving members of the Black Hand know that you're innocent, they know you were only following orders. They believe I am the traitor!" He was angry again.

"The traitor somehow switched your orders, and has been sending you to the wrong dead drops. You and I have been deceived, dear friend. We must find out who is behind this betrayal! We haven't much time... I am hunted day and night by the Black Hand! They want me dead! Here is what you must do. Go now to your next dead drop, lie in wait, and confront whomever drops off the false contract! Uncover the true traitor's identity, and then come see me. I'll be in hiding. Fort Farragut is no longer secure. It's under watch by the Black Hand. I'll wait for you at Applewatch, the farm where you killed the old Draconis woman. It should be empty, and safe. Now go! And may Sithis help us all!"

I shook my head, "But what if they find you there?" I was stricken with worry for him. "Come with me and we shall both identify the betrayer. You'll be safe with me." I pleaded.

"No, I cannot risk your life as well for my well being." He said firmly. All of this at once, I was feeling mixed emotions. I pulled him into an embrace. I expected he'd push me away but no such thing happened.

"Just come with me, for one night at least." I waited for his reply patiently. He sighed defeated.

"I suppose, but afterwards I am to leave. I cannot be risking your life!"

We had both left Bravil and headed North West towards Anvil. He steered Shadowmere while I sat behind him as the passenger. The ride was silent, I wanted to tell him of my feelings, I felt that I should, but I wasn't sure if now was the best of times. I wasn't worried about rejection nor acceptance, I just wanted to tell him how I felt. He had Shadowmere slow down to a trot. We stopped at an abandoned campsite. He tied Shadowmere to a nearby tree. and we both sat inside the small shelter. There was only one bedroll. I volunteered to take the floor but he refused the offer.

"You're uneasy, you take the bed, I'll stand watch." I wasn't going to lose.

"I don't care what you say, I will sleep on the floor." He lied down on the floor facing away from the small bed-like area. I was stubborn and decided to lay next to him, back facing him. There was silence before he sighed in yet another defeat.

"Why is it you insist so much?" He was a bit irritated; I suppose he was much to stressed to be patient.

"I can't tell you that, all I can say is it'll help ease you to sleep comfortably." I really didn't really know how to tell him in truth. I suppose I could just tell him bluntly.

"Can't tell me what?" He abruptly sat up and looked at me suspicious. I suppose I should have chosen better words, he is a bit jumpy. "Tell me!" He had a hint of fear in his anger as he grabbed me by the collar of my shrouded armor.

I looked at him with sadness and looked away to the ground. "I fear what you might do if I tell you..." After that was silence. I suppose he caught onto where this was going. After a few more moment of silence he made me look up at him after letting me go.

"Tell me dear Silencer." He was peering into my eyes. I detected neither fear nor anger anymore.  
>"Lucein I... I'm worried about you, that is all I can permit myself to say." I looked away flustered. "I want to tell you, I truly do. But fear is preventing me to say anything."<p>

"What is it you fear?" He inquired.

"...I'm not sure..." I looked up at him again. There really was no reason for me to fear his response. "If I tell you, will you stay with me tomorrow as well?" I looked at him pleadingly. His expression went into deep thought. After a few moments, what had seemed like hours was only a few minutes.

"I suppose so." He looked back at me.

I sat up and brought my knees towards myself. "In truth, I am worried about not only your situation, but your state of mind, you are distressed and... It pains me to see you like this. I have heard so many stories about you, the great Speaker Lucien Lachance, yet here you are in fear of your own life... I don't want you to be in this situation, I want you to follow me, so that you can find the true traitor for yourself, and if need be, I will take accuse of being traitor for you to extend yours a bit further, so that you may unveil the truth to them soon after."

Lucien was taken aback by my last statement. "You have no idea what you're saying, do you have any idea what the other speakers would do to you?" He was appalled.

"No, but I do know, you wouldn't have to go through it." I looked over at him, he was full of confusion.

"And why would you sacrifice yourself like that? You may be my Silencer but there is no need for such an act."

"I want you safe… Because… I love you." I boldly came out with the truth but as soon as I said it I looked away from him, towards the small bedding inside this tent. There was silence again; he said nothing to me after that. I suppose this is what I feared. I feared he wouldn't look at me the same way anymore, perhaps even useless. After a bit he pulled me towards him in a small embrace.

"Looks like you've turned out to be more than loyal." He whispered softly.

I said nothing to him, I waited for him to continue.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I love you as well." I was happy but didn't know what exactly to say back. I simply looked back at him, his auburn eyes met my crimson eyes.

"You mean it?"

"Truly." He was sincere; I couldn't detect anything else in his sincere eyes. I smiled at him happily and wrapped my arms around him. I longed for this since I had discovered how strongly I felt about him. I wasn't quite sure why I felt this way towards him, I barely knew anything about him. I wasn't even sure if he knew anything at all about me. I slowly pulled away and smiled up at him. He returned the smile happily.

"We should get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us."

We both laid in the small bed cuddled up next to each other. My last thought was of the dream I had days before. It frightened me greatly. I looked up at Lucien's face to see he had already succumbed to a peaceful sleep. I shyly gave him a small peck on his lips. His eyes fluttered open afterwards, I blushed as he stared at me. I buried my face into his neck to hide the redness in my face. Soon after I had calmed I began to fall asleep.

Later that night I had awakened for a second time. I slowly sat up, The portions of skin that were exposed quickly grew cold as the cold humid air touched my skin. I remembered it had gotten much too uncomfortable and I took off my Shrouded Armor replacing it with just a linen shirt. I pulled up the robes we had used as a blanket. Lucien's bare chest had been exposed as I moved the robes.

A light blush came across my face. He was full of lean muscles. I quickly laid down to face away from him and tried to cover myself as best I could. Suddenly I had begun to hear light armored footsteps.

I quietly reached for my dagger and peeked outside the camp. A Bosmer in leather armor approached the camp. Quickly I started to dress myself quietly but another had came into the small tent, ripping through the rough fabric. I quickly turned but was grabbed and pulled out of the small shelter. More hands joined in to restrain me. I was quickly blindfolded, I could only get a glimpse of three other bandits; a khajiit, an orc, and a dark elf. I felt another stuff some clothe in my mouth so I wouldn't cry out for help.

"Oh lookie here, we've caught such a beauty!" One voice had said with a snicker.

"It must be a gift from the Gods!" A second voice agreed.

I could feel a blade run across my abdomen lightly. Moving the linen shirt upwards, the blade traced up and down my abdomen. I tried to break away and yell out but they were too strong and my voice was much too muffled for Lucien to hear me.

"Let's have a little fun with her." A third voice had said, the blade had stopped just below my navel. The blade left and I could feel them tying me up. I struggled but was simply hit in my stomach hard. The pain struck fiercely and I was immobile for a few moments, enough time for them to finish tying me up properly.

I could feel a hand going places it was unwelcomed at and I started to struggle much more and cry out for them to leave me alone. I didn't accomplish anything but bruising myself and letting out muffled screams.

Suddenly I felt a warm liquid splash upon me and a scream of agony. The other bandits dropped me onto the floor. I heard the other screaming in agony as well. I could feel a blade cut the rope and blindfold off.

I looked up to see Lucien, he covered me in his black robes before helping me up. I felt ashamed that I couldn't fend off a few lowly bandits. I looked away feeling useless, if I couldn't fend off a few lowly bandits what chance did I have against keeping Lucien safe from the other Black Hand members?

I could feel Lucien pull me into an embrace.

"Quite clumsy aren't you." Lucien teased as he began to wipe away the blood upon myself; I didn't look up at him.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more prepared. If they were Black Hand members we'd both be dead by now… I'm sorry about my incompetence."

I felt Lucien guide my face up towards his so that I may look into his eyes.

"You are far from incompetent. You alone, single handedly wiped out half of the Black Hand." His entrancing voice said with a tender softness, that even I did not think he was capable of.

"…I suppose."

He led me back inside the now ripped shelter. The black clouds above began to rain down mercilessly against the tender green nature that surrounded us.

I wrapped Lucien inside the robes around myself so that he would not get cold. I felt a bit embarrassed being in just my linen shirt and undergarments, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I could feel Lucien giving me chaste kisses on my right shoulder as he slowly wrapped his arms around my small body frame.

"My dear Silencer, it is vital that we both get rest before tomorrow, you must reach Anvil in time to catch the one who had switched your dead drop orders." He cooed, oddly enough his words relaxed me. It reminded me of what was to be done.

"Yes we should get some rest…" I turned towards him and smiled. "In the morning we prove your innocence to the Black Hand!"

Lucien smiled warmly. This was a side of him I never knew. I had always simply seen the more coy, mysterious, and potentially dangerous side of him. No one else in the guild had seen this side, they had only seen his ruthless and merciless bloodlust side.

We both got resituated on the bedroll and I began to fall asleep again as Lucien ran his fingers through my loose hair. My last thought was of the warm smile he had given me just moments ago. I limply wrapped my arms around him and dosed off.


	9. Poisoned With Silence

**Chapter 8**

**Poisoned with Silence**

The next morning we continued our way to Anvil, by the end of the day he set off to go to Applewatch, I told him I'd meet him there soon after my investigation.

I went to the location of the next dead drop behind the mermaid statue in Anvil. It was still quite early in the day. I found a spot nearby and put on the enchanted ring that Lucien had of invisibility to cloak myself from watchful weary eyes. I had given him an enchanted Ring of Shield in return. So that it may give him some protection from unexpected danger.

I nervously waited and was anxious. I did not want to be seen. Soon I saw someone approach and start to put a letter into the barrel and I quickly confronted him.

"Who are you and why have you been putting these false orders here!" I snarled angrily as I removed the enchanted ring.

"I'm... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything wrong! It was the robed man! He... he paid me to put those things in the barrel!" I grabbed him by the shirt as he spoke.

"Who is he!"

"I don't know his name, and his face was in shadow. He called to me yesterday as I walked by the lighthouse. I think he lives there! Or he did, anyway. He told me he was leaving Anvil. I'm sorry, but that's all I know!" He was feared me greatly. I simply threw him aside and rushed to the lighthouse.

Upon entering the light house I was confronted by a nord.

"Well now, what might you want?"

"I demand the key to the cellar room!" I was in a hurry, if the traitor had left that meant they know where Lucien is headed.

"Now why should I give you the key?" He challenged.

"If you don't give me the key I will take it from your corpse!" I snarled as I pulled out my Blade of Woe and put it to his throat.

"Look I don't want any trouble, here's the key!" He immediately gave me the key.

I quickly went to the cellar room just below the lighthouse. The stench was horrid, upon descending the stairs I came across a dead dog. The corpse was rotting, it seemed to have been there awhile.

I looked around for clues amongst the dead bodies and barrels. Then I heard a growl coming from behind a door. I opened it to see a crazed dog jump up at me. I swiftly dog and kill the crazed dog. I looked into the room and say a head set on a table along with a circle of candles beside it and a journal. I opened it and scanned through it. There was illegible writing written in some pages. Others were just jibberish.

_It's all right, mother. It's almost over. I'm close. So very close. How long have we struggled? How long have we waited? Too long, I know. But it's almost over. I promise._

_..._

_Mommy mommy as you lie the dark man comes and makes you die my daddy's hands are red with guilt because he killed the life we built_

_I hate it! All this lying, all this pretending! Sithis and the Five Tenets be damned! How long do I have to live by their rules? How long before I get my chance? I saw Lucien Lachance yesterday. He was in the Sanctuary talking with Ocheeva. He was right there! So close I could have severed his spine in less than a heartbeat! Oh Mother, never before have I had to exercise such self-control. What's sickeningly ironic is that it was the Dark Brotherhood's discipline that allowed me to restrain myself. I've been a part of their "family" for so long it's a part of me, whether I like it or not. And in all that time I've fooled them all. They see me as a fellow member of the Brother, a trusted family member. Some day soon I will learn the truth about the Night Mother, and when I do, I will use that trust to get close to her. Close enough so that I may rend the head from her body, just as Lucien Lachance did to you so long ago!_

_Damn it, mother! Why did it have to be this way? Maria was so beautiful. She was perfect in so many ways. Why couldn't she handle the truth? Why couldn't she realize her "family" didn't really love her? She was a murderer like the rest of us. Paid to kill in the name of Sithis. I really thought we could be together. Make a real family, with real love. But she told me she could never accept your place in my life. So now she's gone. She didn't deserve to live after the horrible things she said about you. I never should have told her, I know. I'm so sorry. It will never happen again, and the others will never find her, don't worry. There's nothing left of her to find._

_..._

_I did it, mother! I killed them all! I killed them and I cursed them to wander their ship in undeath for all eternity! They came to talk to the old man in the lighthouse. When they saw me, they could have kept walking. But no. They laughed! They laughed at me, mother! They called me names! They said I was strange, that I was a human rat, living here in the cellar of the lighthouse. They did not know who they were dealing with! So I snuck on board, later that night, and I slit their throats. Every last one of them. So there the Serpent's Wake sits. The ghost ship of Anvil they'll call it now! Ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Some wonderful news, mother! Advancement at last! Lucien Lachance paid a visit to the Sanctuary today, to talk with me! He told me the Black Hand needed my services. One of the other Speakers is looking to replace his assistant, who was killed fulfilling a contract. So Lucien Lachance suggested me! I met with the Speaker, and will serve as his new "Silencer." Ha! Lachance might as well have given me a contract to kill the Night Mother herself! I am now one step closer to realizing our dream. I will learn the Night Mother's identity and tear the heart from her chest. Oh yes, and I have something special planned for Lachance himself..._

_mommy I so afrade. i mis yu mommy. i just wantyu to kis me agenn_

_father prayed and guess who came the hooded man in Sithis' name who left but then he came once more to pass through window wall and door I lie in fear my mouth agape as wicked blade did cleave your nape for I was watching 'neath the bed to see the falling of your head and when your face lie on the floor our loving eyes did meet once more and so I pledged to you that day the Brotherhood would dearly pay and just as they took me from you I'd find and kill their mother too but there's someplace I need to start and that's with father's beating heart and when that's done I'll sing and dance to celebrate a dead LaChance_

_..._

_I've been careless! Too careless. The bodies, the burnings. Killing that fool Blanchard was the worst mistake I've made so far. I was seen! I was cloaked and hooded, and escaped into shadow, so no one learned my true identity. But now the Black Hand is suspicious. They suspect treachery, suspect a traitor! I must be more cautious than ever._

_when in the snow I like to lie and fold my arms and wait to die_

_I've been switching them! Switching the dead drops! It was so easy! I tracked Lachance from his lair at Fort Farragut to the first dead drop location. After Lachance placed the orders, when I was sure he was gone, I switched them! It was so easy. Now Lachance's fool Silencer is working for us, mother! Oh, the fun we'll have. One of the Black Hand told me they haven't seen such an ambitious family member since I first joined the Dark Brotherhood. I will use that very ambition to my own advantage. The fool will never question the dead drops, and as I write this is en route to the first target - one of the very members of the Black Hand! And so it begins. Lachance's silencer will kill one high ranking Brother member, then another, then another, and so on, until the entire family implodes. Eventually, as is the custom, the survivors will consult the Night Mother and seek her guidance. When that day comes, I will be there, ready to punge a blade into that dark whore's fetid heart!_

_..._

I closed the book and took it with me, along with the head atop of the alter like table. I put both into my bag and run off to Shadowmere. I had to get to Lucien before them. The traitor was with them and wanted Lucien dead!

It took me a bit less than expected to arrive at Applewatch. I didn't even bother to tether Shadowmere, I heard screams of agony inside and quickly rushed in. I broke down the wooden door and drew my blade to Lucien's attacker.

"Stop! He's not the traiter, if you need proof just read the diary!" I pulled it out the diary along with the head. "And in case the traitor decides to do anything funny I have his mothers head. Any funny business and I'll burn her!" Only one had gasped, I gave the diary to the female Black Hand member; she was the one with the most blood on her. Upon doing so I quickly went to Lucien's side.

A male member of the Black Hand spoke up.

"How do you not know if all this is forged?"

"Why would I forge such a thing? If anything, I should be asking you why you were in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary after the purification. What was your supposed investigation for? Or were you just clearing up all the evidence you had left there. I'm not stupid Mathieu. I figured you were not to be trusted from that moment on."

I looked back at Lucien he was losing blood quickly. I conjured up my strength and started casting a healing spell. All his wounds started to slowly heal. Soon they were all mostly healed; it took a lot of energy out of me. Lucien smiled at me gratefully.

I stood up and started to help him up but then I felt a blade go through me. It seems the traitor had gone bold. I coughed up a crimson fluid and looked back at the traitor. Everyone began to attack, I too attacked him. I had inquired many other wounds, much worse than before.

Mathieu had slashed me multiple times in my chest. I also slashed at him, making wounds on his chest and abdominal area. Soon I was able to get his throat, but he had stabbed me in the stomach with a small knife. The blade burned as it cut through me. He fell down to his knees with a smirk upon his face as he stared into my eyes. I watched as the Black Hand members slew him.

I fell to my knees soon after, the bleeding wouldn't stop, no matter how much I tried to stop the bleeding. I looked up at Lucien and smiled. He was still okay.

"I'm glad you're safe now." I fell to the floor weak. I could no longer even stand on my knees, there was a burning in my abdomen that grew, that's when I realized he had poisoned me.

Minutes went by, the wound started burning rapidly. I writhed, the burning sensation had caused tears to flow from my eyes, causing me to gasp painfully for air and blurring everything more than it already was. Everyone gathered around and Lucien gently lifted me from the floor. I looked at Lucien with a weak smile. He was full of sorrow.

"You've done well dear Silencer." The woman had smiled at me. I coughed in response.

"Don't worry Ilazki. You'll be fine." Lucien's voice wavered as one of the other Black Hand members began to use a healing spell.

"It's no use, the knife was poisoned..." I coughed some blood out into my hands. "I have to embrace my fate as the others whom I've brought death to... "

Lucien looked over at the stab wound which was bleeding profoundly for such a small wound.

"I killed everyone... I was ever close to... Even before the purification..." I confessed. "Insanity… It was always there... I always blamed another." I gasped for air as it was getting harder to breathe. "Joining the Dark Brotherhood has made me accept the deaths I've caused.. It is my fault for realizing this too late... But I've finally accepted that everyone I cared for, I slew them myself for my own gain. Even my childhood friend... Roselia was her name..." I coughed out more blood. "I took her life to take her name"

Everything was starting to grow to a blur. "I want to thank you Lucien... For everything..." I shifted my eyes towards the beautiful auburn eyes I had first fell in love with. "I am quite clumsy... Aren't I?" Everything started darkening.

I could hear loud distant muffled voices. I could faintly feel Lucien shaking me, his voice was the loudest. I heard him so clearly, yet I could not understand anything he said. I tried to open my eyes once more.

I could faintly make out two other shadowy figures tending to the bleeding area that had been filled with poison.

"… I'm sorry… For that… My dear Speaker…" I began to cough more violently.

I saw the grief in Lucien's eyes. I tried my best to lift my hand to touch his face. I had so much trouble doing this small feat. I felt his hand wrap itself around my own, I smiled softly.

"I… Love… You…"

I tried to speak but couldn't speak anymore. I lost control to my arm and it fell down to the floor I slowly closed my eyes and struggled to open them again. I saw my patron Lucien, my Speaker, my love.

Then Nothing...


	10. Sequel or no Sequel?

So I've been looking nto this for a possibility of a sequeal (Since I know** Roughdozer** and are unhappy about Ilazki dying)  
>and technically if you think about it, besides history Lucien loves playing with poisons, he's an alchemist, i'm pretty sure he knows how to make an antidote or has an antidote. (or if you go to her house in anvil... it kinda says it bluntly in the story)<p>

And there are necromancers running around in cyrodil, shouldn't be that hard to find one and bribe them with eternal life (remember that necromancer you killed that was apparently close to immortality? Remember how you took his journal?)

Anyways I'm pretty much just going for an answer from you all. (also keep in mind that I probably might pull out a different more creative way of bringing her back, for the sheer sake of those first two seem too cliche fo me)

So... Leave it at, she's dead and there's nothing to do about it? The end. *****Sob-sob*** **Or do you want a sequeal where she comes back to life, somehow lives through the poison?

Cuz either way I was going to write this in Lucien's point of view, and if she lives then Yay! It'll be a happy ending! Or.. it'll just stay as a sad ending. It's up to you guys.


End file.
